


Everywhere to Me

by Settiai



Category: Charmed
Genre: Episode: s01e21 Love Hurts, F/M, Fanvids, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] A look at "Love Hurts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was sixteen-years-old. Need I say more?

**Title:** Everywhere to Me  
**Music:** "Everywhere to Me" by Michelle Branch  
**Duration:** 3:32  


**Links:** [5.78mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/everywhere.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
